


shut up aki

by noodlefucker



Category: Persona 3, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth, Persona Series
Genre: Closet Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Public Sex, dialogue only, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlefucker/pseuds/noodlefucker
Summary: There's no privacy in the Persona Q world, but Akihiko has urgent needs. Shinji is supposed to help but gets owned because Aki is the sexiest being on Earth. Teenage boys cum very fast.





	shut up aki

“Ow, god, hey, don’t shut the-- fucking Christ, Aki, why?”

“Be quiet, Shinji.”

“Oh, will they hear us, what, having sex in a dusty storage closet because Akihiko-senpai is finally entering puberty?”

“Shut up or I will jerk your dick so hard it comes off, so help me god.”

“I’m sorry, are we not in a dangerous world full of dungeons and Persona users from the future th--”

“Nice, Shinji, your dirty mouth is really helping me get to the edge here.”

“Oh, so you want it like that. Well, Aki, we are not on the edge in a storage closet at a school. Being on the edge is having to go into battle alongside you, my personal semendump-- shut up, it’s what you are, and you like it. You don’t know how much I worry about losing the one hole I can pound into relentlessly, that’ll bend over any surface at the Iwatodai dorm at my command while pretending he doesn’t want others to see, take my dick and drink my cum anywhere and anytime, whimpering and moaning all the while. I know you want to do bareback so that when we’re fighting Shadows, you have to keep your tight ass squeezed shut with every step and punch to prevent my cum from leaking out of you.”

“Shi--”

“Yeah, call my name. You know how badly you want to be lubed up and entered right now, but you’re always too shy to do anything, so you just drag me to this storage closet and tell me to shut up as I fuck you senseless in your imagination.”

“... Jesus, Shinji.”

“Yeah. I know.”

“That was weak.”

“Oh my god, Aki, shut up, I literally have your semen on my hand.”

“You know what, Shinji, that’s what you wanted all alo-- no, stop, I’m going to make you listen, whether you like it or not. I know that when I’m off training you miss me, and you miss my body, and you say all this about my ass but I think really what you want is my cock. You’re taller than me, but you know I’m stronger than you, bigger than you, and you want it deep, filling up your unstretched hole for the first time. When you watch me throw punches you wish it were your virgin ass I were thrusting into, destroying you more every time I withdraw and ram back in. You want to tell Mitsuru you hurt your leg when she notices you limping in Tartarus, but she and I and everyone else will know exactly what’s sore, because you’re my perfect little whore, not the other way around.”

“Ah--” 

“And then you’ll get right back on me, slamming down because you’re so excited to ride me, so excited to have that thick fullness inside you, and you’ll be so bruised and sore you won’t even be able to sit for weeks. So I’ll take you inside me again, and milk you until you can’t even come anymore, and you’ll be the one feeling used, and it’s exactly what you want.”

“... Aki.”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this out of spite for 7 minutes in heaven stories


End file.
